


The way the sky bends before it’s about to fall

by williexmercer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex having doubts but Willie tells him the truth, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, not sure how to tag this, poof ghost magic, possibly anxiety attacks, they are randomly at a pier, tw: triggering thoughts, willie being the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williexmercer/pseuds/williexmercer
Summary: It’s been a long day and something it’s nice to have a (boy)friend who’s shoulder you can lean on evenOr the fic where Alex talks to Willie about his day
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The way the sky bends before it’s about to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Heed warnings! Better to be safe than sorry, and I have no idea how angst or triggering this could be!  
> Honestly just a random thought that I had in which a day can turn sour really quick and Willie is there to tell Alex that his brain is dumb. Also to be a supportive boyfriend  
> Disclaimer: Kind of just some rambling, not anything that should be taken seriously!

“You took off pretty quickly there, is everything alright?” Willie says.

The wind was roaring in the background but Alex could only focus on the sound that the ocean was making.  
Willie sat down beside him and when Alex didn’t say anything he spoke again, “You left band practice really quickly, we were worried about you. How are you feeling?”

Alex focuses on Willie, his soft eyes that have happy lines and his hair that seems as though he’s a model who is on a photoshoot not someone who is going to talk to Alex. 

Alex turns towards Willie and beings to say, “It is okay, and I’m okay and it’s not that anything is particularly bad or that I’m having a bad day. It-“ he cuts himself off because he started to ramble on. 

Which Alex didn’t mean to do because he didn’t want to accidentally bother Willie and starting to ramble would show that something is up. This causes him to start blushing. He also tries to avoid making eye contact with Willie but Willie nudges him with his shoulder. 

Willie quietly says, “Hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I want to hear what you have to say if you’re comfortable.” 

Alex and Willie made eye contact to which Willie grabs one of Alex’s hands and squeezes it. Alex sighs, “It’s just that sometimes it feels like the clouds aren’t shining as bright and that although everything is alright there’s a looming presence of uncertainty.” Alex pauses for a second trying to explain what he means. 

He lets go of Willie’s hand to gesture randomly as he tries to gather his thoughts. “It feels as though it’s a cloud before the rain but there’s no rainbow at the end. You know?” Alex finishes the statement but it comes out more like a question. 

Willie let’s out a reassuring hum to show that he understands what Alex is trying to say. 

“And it’s not that today was even a bad day, it was a really great day. I had such a fantastic time talking to Julie and teasing Luke for being oblivious. Band practice was decent but it just felt too loud. I just” Alex sighs again, starting to look out to the ocean. 

Willie grabs his hand once more and with the other he gestures for Alex to continue.

“Everything was loud, but I don’t really know how to describe it, and that what I was doing was wrong and I didn’t know what to do or where to go. So I went somewhere and so here I am.” Alex makes a gesture basically saying what can you do.

“Hotdog,” Willie starts, “maybe there’s nothing we can do but you can tell us about it. Any of us, Luke, Reggie, Julie, we all love you and want to be there for you if we can.” 

Alex takes a few moments to reply, which Willie takes as a sign that Alex doesn’t understand.

“You have to know that” Willie pauses, making sure he has eye contact with Alex. “You do know that don’t you?”

Another sigh from Alex, “ I do know that it’s just, I don’t know how to explain it. But it just feels like if I make a sound the world would turn around and tell me to be quiet because there’s so much worst things going on in the world and I don’t have a right to mention mine.” 

Willie starts to speak but Alex shakes his head for a second showing that he wants to continue before Willie says anything. 

“And of course I know you guys are there but it’s so much easier to tell myself that you have better things to do then talking to some stupid blonde.” 

Willie gasps and lets out a hurried sound that sounds similar to Alex’s name. 

“It’s so much easier to reason that you guys have more important things to do. I mean Luke has Julie, don’t get me wrong I love her but they have each other, and Reggie has Ray. Although that is one-sided, it still counts. And I mean you” Alex breaks off for a second but quickly continue, almost stumbling his words for a second. “You have the club and having to worry about Caleb and I, you just shouldn’t have to worry about me being dumb.” Alex starts to say something but Willie quickly interrupts.

“Alex you’re not dumb or stupid or any word that you’re telling yourself that you are,” Willie say firmly. “I don’t know what’s going on inside your head but you are not dumb.” Willie puts emphasize on the last four words showing that he needs Alex to understand.  
Willie continues with, “You are one of the greatest things that ever happened to me and if it wasn’t for you then I never would’ve had to courage to stand up to Caleb. Nothing is worth doing if I’m not doing it without you and if I had never met you then then my life would be bland.” This causes Alex to blush furiously and has him take a few minutes to process a reply. 

“I just, you could be lying about the last past and it so hard to believe you know. Because, you’re so incredible and I’m just nothing” Willie kind of stares at Alex in shock for a moment before quickly saying, “if only you could see yourself from my shoes.”

Alex while trying to think of a reply to the first statement misses Willie’s comment. “I get that I do, however I get the impression that everything is so much. So much. I have all of these ideas not only on how people perceive me everything but not enough space to fill them so it leaves me to believe that I don’t have space on this world. So that means others don’t have space to deal with me, hence why I shouldn’t have to bother them with my presence.” The entire time that Alex was talking Willie has been nodding his head showing that he understands even if he is in shock of how Alex could possibly think of himself that way. 

“I know that sometimes it can be really hard, to accept that people love you and want you no matter how long you’ve known them for. But we are not your parents Alex.” The last few words are said angrily and Willie scrunches his brows while saying them.

“We will not throw you out the second you have opinions and be yourself. This is just your brain telling you things that you need to know are wrong. Doesn’t mean that there is something wrong with you, just that sometimes it takes longer to understand that what you’re being told is wrong.” 

Alex starts to sniffle and although he tries to break eye contact with Willie, he pulls Alex up in his feet and embraces him. 

“We want you, I want you. No matter what your brain is telling you, I can tell you that it is wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed this ♥️
> 
> Title is taken from “ To this day” Shane Koyczan


End file.
